


Remember Me

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Bonnie, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Destruction, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Witch Bonnie Bennett, mentions of Bonnie's eventual death, unnoticed pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Will they miss me, when I'm gone? How will they remember me, when I'm dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head a while back.  
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

I sat at my Grams' grave and thought about my life so far. Was I proud of it? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of much anymore. Did it matter if I was proud?

Even if I could go back and do everything differently, would it be worth the consequences? Who would end up dying, because of me? Who would end up dead, because I chose self-preservation and happiness over the people I call friends?

Would I be able to live with myself? Did it matter? I could barely live with myself now. I give and give and it never seems to be enough.

I've lost my family and I've died twice and it still doesn't seem to be enough. They always to seem to need me. They always expect me to have more to give.

Will they miss me, when I'm gone? How will they remember me, when I'm dead? Will they even call me a friend?

I'll just be the girl who let everyone down. They won't remember all of the good I've done. They'll remember that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save everyone.

That will be my downfall in the end. I can feel it. Magic is already taking its toll on my body. I have one more big spell left at most and then I'm finished.

Elena is dying and vampire blood can't save her. I hope they remember me. I hope she stops taking her life for granted. I hope she really lives, because I never got to – not really.


End file.
